1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a hand tool for attaching a coupling element to a stringer tape of a concealed slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of concealed slide fasteners, there have been proposed various apparatus for attaching metallic coupling elements to a stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof. However, any of these proposed apparatus is automatic; that is, a row of discrete coupling elements is successively clenched about and along the longitudinal tape edge. With such automatic apparatus it is very difficult or virtually impossible to attach a single or a small number of coupling elements to a fastener stringer at a portion where one or more coupling elements are lacking. Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 48-40087 is believed to exemplify the prior art.